Warrior Skills
| About | Weapons | Armor | Skills | Spells | ---- |align="center" valign="middle"|Assail(Lv:1) | align="center" valign="middle" |Centipede Gland 500 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Mileth Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Clobber | align="center" valign="middle" |Basic Attack #3. Amplifies Assail damage. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Assail(Lv:10) | align="center" valign="middle" |Mantis Eye 1,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Mileth Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Wallop | align="center" valign="middle" |Basic Attack #4. Amplifies Assail damage. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Clobber(Lv:10) | align="center" valign="middle" |Stilla Battle Sword 10,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Suomi Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Long Strike | align="center" valign="middle" |Basic Attack #5. Amplifies Assail damage. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Wallop(Lv:10) | align="center" valign="middle" |1 Good Two-Handed Claidhmore100,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Tagor Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Combat Senses | align="center" valign="middle" |Gives the user detailed information on the target including elemental attack and defenses. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |Hobgoblin's Skull 10,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Mileth Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Wind Blade | align="center" valign="middle" |A weak ranged attack that reaches 3 spaces in the direction you are facing. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Assail(Lv:20) | align="center" valign="middle" |Bat Wings 5,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Mileth Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Beag Suain | align="center" valign="middle" |Applies Paralysis to the target you face. Creatures under this effect cannot attack. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Rescue(Lv:70) | align="center" valign="middle" |Scorpion's Sting Goblin's Skull Wolf's Teeth 12,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Sumoi Rogue Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Ao Beag Suain | align="center" valign="middle" |Removes Paralysis from Self |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Rescue(Lv:60) |align="center" valign="middle"| 5,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Mileth Rogue Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Two-Handed Attack |align="center" valign="middle"|Allows Use of Two-Handed Weapons |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Wallop(Lv:10) | align="center" valign="middle" |Fine Two-Handed Claidhmore 25,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Sumoi Warrior Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Rescue | align="center" valign="middle" |Resets the aggro on the monster you face to force it to target you. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Assail(Lv:10) |align="center" valign="middle"| 1,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|MIleth Rogue Trainer |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Crasher | align="center" valign="middle" |Deals Damage Base on Health. Can only be used while under 2% of your maximum health. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Wallop(Lv: 10) | align="center" valign="middle" |Stilla Battle Sword 100,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Sumoi Warrior Trainer |} |align="center" valign="middle"|Requirements |align="center" valign="middle"|Location |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Melee Lore | align="center" valign="middle" |Grants the user information on a Melee weapon in the first slot of their inventory. This information includes Damage, Level, Weight and Quality. |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |Assail Lv. 20 5,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Mileth Rogue |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Armor Lore | align="center" valign="middle" |Grants the user information on a piece of Armor in the first slot of their inventory. This information includes -AC, Level, Weight and Quality. |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |1 Leather Greaves 1,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Suomi Rogue |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Missle Lore | align="center" valign="middle" |Grants the user information on a Soori or Dagger in the first slot of their inventory. This information includes Damage, Level, Weight and Quality. |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |1 Center Secret 2,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Suomi Rogue |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Mend Weapon | align="center" valign="middle" |Partially repairs a weapon in the first slot of your inventory. When it fails, it removes durability instead. Allows Blade Tempering |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |1 Good Claidheamh 2,500 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Abel Armory |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Tailoring | align="center" valign="middle" |Partially repairs a piece of armor in the first slot of your inventory. When it fails, it removes durability instead. Allows Armor Tailoring |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |1 Shirt 1 Blouse 5,000 Gold |align="center" valign="middle"|Abel Tailor |} | align="center" valign="middle" |Received upon Mastering as a Warrior. |align="center" valign="middle"|Temple of Choosing |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Charge | align="center" valign="middle" |Charges 4 spaces straight ahead and delivers an attack. |align="center" valign="middle"| | align="center" valign="middle" |Received upon Mastering as a Warrior. |align="center" valign="middle"|Temple of Choosing |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Cyclone Blade | align="center" valign="middle" |Strikes all enemies directly adjacent to you. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure or Sub Master Warrior |align="center" valign="middle"|Oren Skill Master |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Mad Soul | align="center" valign="middle" |Deals damage to one target equal to a significant portion of your current HP. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure Master Warrior Only |align="center" valign="middle"|Oren Skill Master |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Sacrifice | align="center" valign="middle" |Deals damage to one target equal to a significant portion of your current HP. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure Master Warrior Only 1 Leech's Tail 2,000,000 Coins |align="center" valign="middle"|Warrior Training Grounds |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Sneak Attack | align="center" valign="middle" |Teleport yourself to the other side of one target up to 3 spaces ahead of you. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure Master Warrior Only Thrash Lv. 100 1 Spiked Nautilus Shell 3,000,000 Coins |align="center" valign="middle"|Warrior Training Grounds |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Paralyze Force | align="center" valign="middle" |Applies Paralysis to all creatures within sight. This does not affect other Aislings. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure Warrior Master Only Beag Suain Lv. 100 1 Fomorian Rag 4,000,000 Coins |align="center" valign="middle"|Warrior Training Grounds |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Perfect Defense | align="center" valign="middle" |Grants temporary Immunity to Spell damage. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure Master Warrior Only Asgall Faileas Lv. 70 1 Gremlin's Ear 5,000,000 Coins |align="center" valign="middle"|Warrior Training Grounds |- |align="center" valign="middle"|Sever | align="center" valign="middle" |A strong ranged attack that reaches 3 spaces in the direction you are facing. |align="center" valign="middle"| |align="center" valign="middle"|Pure Master Warrior Only Charge Lv. 100 1 Draco's Eye 6,000,000 Coins |align="center" valign="middle"|Warrior Training Grounds |}